


Lash is Dead

by LeesaPerrie



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-09
Updated: 2006-02-09
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/pseuds/LeesaPerrie
Summary: Cypher epilogue too short to summarise properly.





	Lash is Dead

**Lash is Dead  
By Leesa Perrie**

Lash is dead.

Jim shot him.

He’s dead.

I know he’s dead.

Jim wouldn’t lie.

So why am I here? Looking at the body. 

Making sure.

Jim doesn’t know. Dan said he wouldn’t tell him.

Lash is dead. 

He can’t be me. Can’t be anyone. 

Not anymore.

Jim will be angry if he finds me here.

But I had to be sure. Really sure. 

No doubts. 

Jim wouldn’t have lied. I know that.

But… I just had to be sure.

******

He doesn’t know I’m here. Watching him.

He thinks I don’t know. Won’t understand.

I do.

He needs to be sure. Needs to see for himself.

I know he believes me. 

But he still needs to be certain. 

No doubts.

I understand. I really do.

He’s handling this well. Too well.

I’m waiting. For the break down.

I’ll be there.

******

My hands are shaking. Why are they shaking?

My shoulders too.

Wet. My cheeks are wet.

I wasn’t going to do this.

I was going to be strong. 

Like Jim.

Check my emotions at the door.

Not this.

The floor is cold. Why am I sitting on the floor?

My eyes are wet. Aching.

My throat is tight. I can’t swallow.

Was that me? That moan? That cry?

Why am I doing this?

******

Time to hold him. Let him cry.

Dan won’t let anyone in here. Not for a bit.

No words. Not yet.

Just hold him. Let him cry it all out.

When he’s ready, we’ll talk.

Tell him it’s okay.

That I understand.

That I was scared too. 

That sometimes it’s okay to cry.

Then we’ll go on. Joking. Living life.

Chasing the nightmare away.

He’ll be okay. We’ll be okay.

A moment of comfort. A manly hug.

Then back to normal. 

Whatever normal may be for us.

The End


End file.
